It is generally known that a drive system is made up of an electric motor powered by an inverter, the inverter being supplied from a rectifier-fed DC link. A capacitor buffers the DC-link voltage.
Inverters and inverter-fed devices in this document are also understood to be power converters or devices fed by power converters.